


Muzyczny konflikt

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Music, Sabriel - Freeform, Sibling, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muzyka niby łączy ludzi, ale czasem także ich dzieli</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muzyczny konflikt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  I'm sorry but your headphones are so loud I can hear them from here and just what the crap do you think you're listening to that's so two thousand and late'
> 
> 19.07.2016 - 18:00
> 
> Pisane na szybko, sama nie wiem co to do końca jest. Za wszystko przepraszam ;)  
> A to moja Pięćdziesiąta(!!!) trzydziestominutówka!

         Dean był pewien, że Sam jednak został podmieniony w szpitalu. Niby był jego ukochanym, młodszym bratem. Jednak w takich chwilach jak ta, wolał się do niego nie przyznawać.  
\- Mógłbyś z łaski swojej wyłączyć tą piekielną muzykę? - warknął w końcu, wyrywając mu słuchawki z uszu.  
          Sam spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Dean był czasem nadpobudliwy, jednak od pewnego czasu nie mieli żadnej sprawy. Powinien zachować choć resztki spokoju.  
\- Jeszcze raz usłyszę tego typu muzykę, a chyba zabiję wszystkich w promieniu kilometra – zagroził, widząc brak reakcji brata.  
\- O co ci chodzi? Słucham tego na słuchawkach, plus w promieniu kilometra jesteśmy tylko my, więc...  
\- Najwyżej zabiję ciebie i siebie. Wszystko, aby w końcu się od tego uwolnić. Jak można słuchać czegoś wydanego po dwutysięcznym roku?! - Mężczyzna w końcu wyrzucił z siebie, załamując ręce.  
          Sam nie wiedział czy może wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy jeszcze bardziej to rozwścieczy jego brata. Co do muzyki mieli tak bardzo odmienny gust jak tylko można, był to ich dość częsty konflikt.  
\- Nie każdy musi lubić klasycznego rocka, ty jako jedyny kochasz to tak bardzo – zwrócił mu uwagę, sięgając po swój telefon.  
\- Nikomu wcześniej to nie przeszkadzało, oprócz ciebie oczywiście.  
\- Na pewno nie przeszkadza Castielowi. - Sam uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Moja za to nie przeszkadza Gabrielowi.  
\- Dziwne byłoby, gdyby przeszkadzało. Obaj jesteście wariatami, wiadomo już co was połączyło...


End file.
